onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BattleFranky202
Hello, welcome to OP Wiki, your name sound familiar so by any chance that you are same Battle Franky from AP.net forum as a Moderator? Joekido Hello No. I just gave myself that name because i like Franky. I'm glad I found this place! I love wikipedia and one Piece, and there are many articles in need of filling! AP Forums Huh? No, not all of them are. I happen to be one of the members of that site and I was a short-lived editor of the AP.net. Angel, Marsuki, and SigmasonicX are members of the forum as well. Most of them hated Wikipedia due to it's cheap articles, poor page quality, fanboyism and balant writing. They find that site to be a bad source and stupid rules. We don't want One Piece Wiki to stuffer the same as Wikipedia and we are to be 100% independence of them with our rules and we want this site to satisfy the One Piece fans and we want this site to become an popular hub for One Piece to enjoy and find information, we want a positive feedback from AP forums so it's better not to follow Wikipedia. O RLY? okay, then. I'll do my best! Favour http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Main_Editors_Page#BattleFranky202 Can you write a brief short intro there please? ;) One-Winged Hawk 18:45, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Done How is it? -BF202 WTH!? While your work was great, I really have nothing against you. Had I done this in the desktop computer I would have a easy time putting the summary in the "Long Summery" section and move the story mini-arc to the "Mini-story" section. I grew disappointed that no one is following the Chapter page layout that I setted up in chapter 431 and chapter 432 and plus the links are not like this: (insert number here) -(insert title here)|(insert title here). I felt it was my fault for not setting up the layout all across the chapter monthes earlier, Had I done this, your work would not be deleted. I hold responsible for my actions, it's all because of my laziness mothes back that your work disappeared. Now I'm trying to set up the layout plan on all 437 chapters before the same mistake happens. I will recover your lost work after I fix the chapter pages --- Okay, thanks for explaining that to me. -BF202 BTW your work is restored, easy with the unnecessary "!" Joekido --- Thay, you're probably right. -BF202 I Apology I was sorry that i banned you yesterday and thanks for helping me with One Piece Wiki so it can be active after I logged out from the site 9 months ago. --- Not prob. -BF202 Double check Can you run a double check on these guys BF Category:Seiyū in here. I spotted a few doubles in there this afternoon when I was category tagging pages. But you seem to know more about them then me. One-Winged Hawk 19:31, 23 December 2006 (UTC) --- What do you mean "These guys" and double check? -BF202, December 23, 2006 :I was generalizing the Japanese voice actors... I was asking you to double check there are not doubles (people in the category twice). O.o' One-Winged Hawk 19:45, 23 December 2006 (UTC) --- OH! Okay, but how do I do that? -BF202, December 23, 2006 :Oh. Excuse me... I'm having a coding failure moment everyway I end right now, I did a mistake with the linking there. Anyway, just go through that category I've put here and the pages and see if there are doubles there. There were about 3 when I looked, as I said there may be more. One-Winged Hawk 19:56, 23 December 2006 (UTC) --- Oh, okay then, I'll get on it. -BF202, December 23, 2006 Templates I'll have to explain everything to help you, so I apologise if you already know some of this stuff. To create a template itself well... Firstly, they have to start Template: with then have a name on them. Everything on the template will appear on a page, you just have to put the name of the template in between . Then they just appear on the page. To access them you can go to the "search feature" and type their name. Alternatively, go to the page they appear on and click the edit on that page, the templates will be listed at the bottom on the edit page. Lastly some of the templates can be found in the category:Templates. Hope that helps. You should learn about templates quickly, you will need them. ;) One-Winged Hawk 18:17, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :BTW they edit like any other page. One-Winged Hawk 18:22, 24 December 2006 (UTC) --- Thanks! -BF202, December 24, 2006 Only/Onyl/Olny/whatever I'm mild dyslexic (I can read + write, just my skills are notable to be below standards for my age). I'm surprised to here others doing it here with that in mind since (I'm actually used to people correcting me). I usually have to tweak up all my edits with half a dozen minor ones due to such mistakes. The other cause of it is of course - mild Dyslexia. Very sorry, I'm not perfect even I proof read my stuff I miss things. One-Winged Hawk 10:09, 5 January 2007 (UTC) No vote One Piece Wiki:New Admin vote page We need you to vote here. You don't have to be too long. Just quickly done with it. One-Winged Hawk 21:04, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Me, vote? Eh, I really don't care if I become an Admin or not. Your an Admin Hello, BF, just to remind you that you are now an Admin, so you have the power to delete pages. (Joekido 19:10, 17 March 2007 (UTC)) :Whoa! Seriously?! Awesome! I won't let you guys down! Or at least, I'll try not to. - BattleFranky202 19:31, 17 March 2007 (UTC) We decided it's Arabasta We have much more proof for it. Stop going to other pages and changing things to Alabasta. We ad this discussion awhile ago, and if you wanted to add proof for the initial decision, that was the best time. You have to learn to compromise too. I prefer Bon Clay and Juraquille Mihawke. But We use Bon Kurei and Dracule. You can't have every article named the way you want, if you like the name better for a particular reason, than the best thing to do is bring it up on a talk page. Since that already happened and we've decided Arabasta is more correct, it's going to take Oda coming out and saying, in guaranteed well translated English, "It's Alabasta" to have use use it. Everything else. I got away form the point though, in short, we've decided, if you can get more proof for Alabasta than Arabasta, feel free to bring it up again. Cody2526 07:53, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I haven't changed anything. I'm just saying I heard proof that it's Alabasta. - BattleFranky202 11:37, 5 April 2007 (UTC) "Joekido suck at writing!" Even if you dom't mean to be offentive, that was very rude of you to call my writing skills as if it suck. sure my writing style is bland but at least I'm trying to do better. You use to have the same problems when you frist got here so please don't judge and don't put me at the same level as New Babylon. He almost never put space between words. Joekido 07:57, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, let's see... "dom't", "offentive", no capitalization on the second sentence, "frist"... But yeah, I was mostly talking about New Babylon anyway, so sorry. - BattleFranky202 17:51, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Mushrooms They are a fungus, not a plant. Just letting you know. Haven't you heard the joke "I'm a funguy" (the pural for fungus is "fungi") whenever a mushroom is the centre of attention of something? One-Winged Hawk 08:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Of course I know the joke, I use it all the time! How dare you-! Oh, nevermind. Thanks for the clarification. - BattleFranky202 13:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! Young Piece 17:24, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Can you HELP ME! I got a problem at school with a question. * After working for seven hours without a break, Carl was given a meal break of 20 minutes. Indicate how (2) This situation violates the rules on breaks under the ESA jobs. Do you know the answer! please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 15:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) help please?? hi i just want to ask some help in editing the nemu nemu no mi page all my problems was in the discussion page of the page ok and please hurry before it got deleted. thanks User:Rainelz 09:44, 15 june 2009 (UTC) Hello, Fellow Comrade I'm looking for some merchandise in relation to Cabaji the acrobat. Since the wikia has a section on the One Piece merchandise, I was wondering if you'd know of any sets pertaining to Cabaji that I could locate. I am particularly interested in figurines, mini collectibles, etc. in relation to Cabaji. I'm strictly a villain fan, and I'd like to know if there's anything on my favorite character I can find. - 00:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) hmm. I'm not sure if you'd be able to find Cabaji since he's a pretty minor villain. Still you could probably find someone who can make custom figurines or make one yourself. if figures are of interest to you try www.rightstuf.com --Kingluffy1 00:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) user:Mugiwara Franky's Abusive Use of his Power Today Mugiwara Franky used his power in an abusive fashion to win an argument and get his pet theory stated as fact on the Mero Mero no Mi page. To win the edit war he decided to simply lock the page from being edited, with his pet theories on the page. The reason I'm posting this here is he claimed there was no complaint department. Immolo 19:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I'd better check this out for myself. - BattleFranky202 22:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hadle hi'm thipoiler.HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH Thespoilermaniac 09:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Q about Official Pages on the One Piece Sites Listing Just wondering, but what is this Wikia's stance on listing Official Sites? I wanted to see if you had any information on the One Piece speed up announcement at San Diego Comic Con, but I didn't see it. Then I found the official page, but I couldn't edit it on the homepage (I know its for good reason). Is there anyway you can add the official sites? Here is the one that I know of. onepiece.viz.com - its the US manga company's site, not sure if there are different ones around the world. Thanks!~ :Sorry, I don't know how to answer that question. - BattleFranky202 22:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) help!!! im just scanning at youtube when i found this video please help create pages of this characters in this video about one piece movie 10 9 Retrieved from "http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mugiwara_Franky" Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link ' *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I've add this to both your and Mugiwara Franky talk pages. :--Sxerks 22:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Character Box Argument Please give your formal opinion on so we can get this settled. The Pope 02:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Nominees for deletion Please consider deletion of these pages, most of which have pretty clear reason for deletion. Ruxax 10:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Images with Wikia wordmark Hi There, Thanks for all your great work here, but there are two images we will need for you to adjust or remove. The wiki logo and the new logo, both include the Wikia wordmark. This is in violation of our Terms of Use, under the Logo Usage Guidelines. Please follow these guidelines, or remove the images. I have also left a message for Mugiwara_Franky as well. Thank you, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 20:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. Luffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 13:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Wikia's new look Hello, I just wanted to stop by to let you know that Wikia's new look is coming soon. I am not sure if you heard but we have created a new look, which you can learn more about here. I noticed that none of the admins here had modified the theme yet, so I did a quick customization and added a wordmark so you can see a basic customization, but there are tons of ways you can get creative. You can find the tool at . Let me know if you or the community here have any questions. Best, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 00:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) You seem to be quite experienced with this site, so I was wondering if you could help me get a rather pointless page removed? If not, then I'll just expand it, but there's already a page similar to it that explains everything in detail. The pointless page is http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Luffy_vs_Usopp and the one that already covers the aspect is http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy/History#The_Captain.27s_Burden Thanks! 12th Supernova 22:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, cheers!! Excessive Images Could you please delete all the excessive images that have piled up and gathered? There are over 500 images that are not in use and take up extra space. MasterDeva 19:37, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Could you please erase all the images that are tagged with the deletion tag ( )? They have piled up over a long period of time of time and are uselessly taking up space for no good reason! MasterDeva 09:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::How do I find these images? - BattleFranky202 19:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm surprised you have to ask that question... It's quite easy to search for them, a simple search like this can easily produce a list of all the images that need to be removed. MasterDeva 08:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Access edit history 12th Supernova 22:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Some flamer has edited http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Straw_Hat_Pirates quite rudely, and instead of retyping the whole article, I was wondering if there was some edit history? So the changes could be sorted out. If there isn't, oh well. Thanks. :With the new layout, go to the Straw Hat Pirates page, click on "My Tools" which should be in the lower right-hand corner of your screen, and click on "History". That should give you the edit history for that page. - BattleFranky202 03:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) 12th Supernova 13:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help again! Merry Christmas Hello BattleFranky202, how have you been doing? Merry Christmas and happy holidays man, I hope you were able to relax a bit in these days. Thanks for dealing with file cleaning your help is highly needed! Keep it up and have a nice day. ^_^ MasterDeva 07:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and a Merry Christmas to you, too! I'll help out as much as I can, I actually feel accomplished getting rid of unnecessary files and doing some clean-up, even though you guys moved most of the content here to another server. Anyway, you enjoy yourself this Holiday season. - BattleFranky202 21:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for your kind words BF. Actually this site will stay running because I suspect that Wikia won't let us close it, maybe though something good will come out of it. This place could serve as an archive, of sorts, for user related info that we were unable to transfer to the new site. We still have some tweaking to do, before the new site is 100% operational for all users. ::Until the transfer is completed successfully and everything is working properly the main One Piece Wikia is this one. Perhaps I'll ask for admin status to help with unneeded files and the like (something like secondary administrator), mainly maintenance stuff. With Mugiwara Franky himself busy on the other site we can't let all the weight to fall on your shoulders only. ::I don't want to stress one person with all this work... especially when people asked for new admins to help relieve Mugiwara Franky from the big load. Anyway, enjoy the rest you've gotten these days mate~! :D MasterDeva 22:12, December 26, 2010 (UTC) How are doing? Heya! How you've been doing mate? It's good to have you back for the new year. ^_^ I'm writing to remind you of the bulk of images that have gathered and need to be disposed of. Even if it's just a small number (every time you login here) it would still be a big help to us. We're counting on as much help as possible, take care. PS: Happy Late New Year (2011), hehe!! XD MasterDeva 18:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Vote Since you are an admin (you are, right?), could you please send a message out to everyone telling them about the nominations going on the forum? And could you tell them that the nominations and voting will each last about a week? Thank you.DancePowderer 18:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Everyone? As in everyone that goes to this Wikia? How do I send messages to everyone? Doing it individually would take up too much time. - BattleFranky202 03:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone, just the people MasterDeva listed in the Admin forum. I don't know how to send a mass message, MF's done it before so I figured it was an admin thing. If you can't do it then don't worry about it.DancePowderer 03:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit page I love your site...very informitive...but I was curious....do you have a page on your site that lists all the known Devil Fruits, showing where they debuted, what powers they give, and both english and japanese names? I am very interested in reading about the various devil fruit that have been reveiled, including those that the fruit name wasn't mentioned. Hi i want to give some tips! Hi! My name is george and I am an one piece lover! I want to give you some tips that you have not realise.(If my english are not so good i am sorry!) Sabo is not dead! Dragon said at his crew to take care of somebody and cure him! That happened some hours after Sabo's crash. :That's a nice theory, I thought of that, too. - BattleFranky202 04:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hey BF202, we haven't had... any contact in the past, but I wanted to know if you still want to fill the capacity of adminship. We haven't really seen you contribute to forum votes concerning changes to the wiki, big changes and otherwise, and (no offense) you don't really... seem to be around. Basically you're name is on a " " for users who might need help, but you don't seem to be filling that role. Would you mind if you were taken out? If you do want to keep the title I think it's only fair that you try to participate a little more wiki related discussions. Thanks for your time. :Okay, so, what exactly am I supposed to do to keep my Adminship? True, I haven't been participating in any big decisions to the Wikia for a long time, but since I'm getting back into One Piece, I think I'll be able to contribute what I can. Honestly, though, I feel inadequate compared to everyone else in terms of my knowledge of One Piece information and Japanese things overall. Also, I don't know about being asked for help, because I don't feel like there's someone else out there who could better answer the question then me. Regardless, I am willing to stick around and do what I can. - BattleFranky202 23:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh good. I understand waning interest, but if you're going to be more involved from now on, and you're going to try, that's all that can be asked for really. And it's fine to point someone else in the direction you feel may be able to provide a better answer, I just wanted to know if you were really available to other users. hi, some questions... im new to this, when adding links is there an easier way to do it beside clicking the add link button? Flamemonkey7 06:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I assume you're referring to WYSIWYG mode when you say "add link" button. Whenever I want to add a link to an article, I switch to the source mode (the button that says "source" on the far right), then when I want to link another article on this Wikia, I put two brackets around the word, like this. Hope this helps... - BattleFranky202 14:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) bounty of jinbei hello there, i just noticed an error considering jinbeis bounty. you already changed it to >400 million but that fishman pirate only estimated "it shoudl be higher than 400 million by now". it wasn't officially confirmed :Good point, thanks for pointing this out. Although you really should have brought this up on the talk page for Jimbei and/or the Bounties page. - BattleFranky202 15:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) User IamMyselfdd Report Hello, this is an anonymous user of One Piece wiki and it appears that user "IamMyselfdd" is corrupting various pages in this wiki. He/she has replaced all of the information of certain pages and replaced them with a picture of Linda Blair as she was in the movie "The Exorcist". Please do something about this user since it seems that they're not adding anything useful in their edits. Thank you for reading this and I hope this situation gets resolved. ie. Coby's page http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Coby&oldid=560028 21:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous User Hello, I have a complaint. I was just looking at the White Beards Pirates because I was curious about Ace. The first thing I saw was a big "deceased" note written under his picture. I was very careful not to read any of the text because I didn't want any spoilers. But having notes like "deceased" -or "destroyed" in the Going Merry case- is pointless. I don't get why plot information is written on the pictures, the first thing people look at when visiting a page. It spoils the storyline for everyone who's not up to ep 300+ What about the people who're just curious about One Piece and come here to learn a bit more? Can there be a way to have a wikia that doesn't spill all the beans? Can you just keep it at basic abilities, background and personality traits? Why go the extra mile and divulge the story in gritty details? I'm just up to ep 50 and I don't apreciate one bit spoilers from 400 episodes later. When I go to a wikia, I like to see the pictures and names of the character I've yet to see. It gives me something to look foward to. I also like to see the people's abilities. It's kind of like a trailer. I will stay away from this wikia because of the lack of restrain on what's published. Just so you know, I am very disapointed in having come here. -V. dilando_albatau@hotmail.com 20:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello administrato rBattleFranky. I cant join the chat. What do i do that I could do it? Carabe197 23:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey man, me and basically everyone here is wondering if your active enough to hold the admin position. If yes, then let me know.. There was a forum about it too.. :Well, man, I just don't know anymore. I still come here regularly, but you guys already do so much that maybe I should step down as admin. You guys can handle it from here. - BattleFranky202 01:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can still help.. You still have this position. If you think you cant catch up and if your too busy, let Yata or DP know. And they will know what to say.. And I respect you, as you're an old editor.. Oi oi oi You still alive? I haven't seen you in awhile, if you remember me at all. 19:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I definitely come here often, I just don't do that many edits. I usually come to add the latest chapter or new characters I like to my watch list. - BattleFranky202 04:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello BattleFranky202, I'm an android app developer and I have developed 2 one piece apps that were available on Google Play up until yesterday. I say they were available, because they have now been suspended by Google due to IP infringment. There is not enough good quality One Piece apps available on Google Play and it seems that once a one piece app generates a certain number of downloads it immediately gets pulled just like mine did. It's frustrating as a fan and a developer to see a good app get pulled, I don't want to leave op fans without the choice to use these apps. And so as you are listed as an admin I'm contacting you to ask for your permission to create an "apps" page where I can upload information regarding the one piece apps that I develop such as update information, instructions and download links. Fans of op will not have to pay for the apps as they are ad supported. If for some reason you are adverse to the idea then I will not pursue this any further and will find alternative methods of getting the apps out. Thanks for reading this Just letting you know Hi there, we recently came to a decision at this forum, that all of the inactive admins need to become active on One Piece Wiki, before 30 October 2012, else they will be stripped of their extra rights. If you do not want to become active on the wiki again, then please take up the responsibilities you are expected as an admin again and notify us on the forum I linked to you, or on my talk page. Either are fine. Thank you. 20:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC)